


Christmas Drabbles collection 2017

by homosexualspawnofsatan



Category: Digimon Adventure, Free!, Haikyuu!!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul, Voltron: Legendary Defender, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 25 days of christmas drabble challenge, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 15,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualspawnofsatan/pseuds/homosexualspawnofsatan
Summary: 25 days to write 25 christmas themed drabbles.





	1. Baking Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> A nice little challenge I decided to do.

Freezing cold winds nicked the back of Bertholdt’s neck. The tall male should have been used to that, no matter how warmly he dressed there was always a part of him that the cold winter winds nicked, the disadvantages of being taller in colder weather. Oh well, he had the things he had been asked to pick up at the store by his beloved Annie.

With a small struggle and a little click, the door swung open  and the tall man walked into the apartment rented to him and his longtime girlfriend. Finally stepping in Bertholdt let out a relieved sigh, the warmth of the apartment inviting him in for a reprieve from the cold.

The door shut gently behind him.

“Annie, I am home, and with the stuff you asked for, mind telling me why it was so urgent I get all of this?” Relaxed tone as the jacket slid off and into the basket near by with ease, followed by a scarf and the rest of his winter garb while listening closely for an answer.

“Just get in the kitchen and you’ll see.” A tone of mystery never had been something Bertholdt could really resist. Once his shoes were off the gentle giant made his way to the kitchen.

Within it sat a Christmas cookie recipe, and everything needed for mixing and baking cookies was already out and ready to use. Not that something like this should be a surprise, who didn’t love making cookies when the holidays rolled around.

“Well Annie, you could have just told me what we were doing, and then you could have shopped while I preheated the oven.”  Good natured teasing easily slipped through the fixated smile on Bertholdt’s face.

“The last time I let you preheat the oven you almost caught the apartment on fire.” The jest was fast like anything his lioness as a girl friend said or did when it came to him.

“You don’t always have to bring that up.” Laughter followed as he moved into position to begin working on the dry parts of the dough. Of course she always would though, until he finally completed the agreed upon cooking course he was supposed to take for college because of that little incident.

“I suppose I should be thankful you let me measure and mix the dry ingredients.”Laughing somewhat bitterly Bertholdt began to cut in the shortening to the cookie dough.

“Oh come on I’ll let you put them in the oven my big strong man.”  Annie’s teasing was honestly a music to Bertholdt’s ears. Something they both enjoyed to do on such joyous occasions as this.

Working on the cookies had become a tradition shortly after moving in together last year, Annie wanted it done at least twice every Christmas season. It was one of few ways they could be festive while living in an apartment.

Though while preparing to cut the cookies, there was a sudden wet feeling on Bertholdt’s cheek. After taking a quick sample with his finger and taste testing, he identified the taste as cookie dough. Amused eyes fell on Annie.

“It is on now.” He returned fire, and soon the kitchen was a mess with two laughing dorks cleaning it while their first batch of cookies after they had used the left over dough for a mini food war.

A quick kiss was shared. And then it was time to wait after a simple exchange of “I love you.”


	2. Shopping for Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two has come and still going strong. Have my unorthadox attack on titan ship Eren YeagerxConnie Springer.

That time of year again. For the fourth year running a special person on Eren’s shopping list was Connie.

He wasn’t quite sure what it was about the buzzcut, but something about him just made Eren feel so much better. He always had a big smile on his face, and it always made Eren smile just thinking about the smile, and he told some pretty decent jokes. Not to mention that Connie was just a big cuddler who wanted to hold him every night,

The hard part came to getting Connie a Christmas present. There were so many things that Connie loved, but he was never really specific on what he wanted. Such a hard decision to make. He knew Connie was probably off somewhere doing the same thing for him. Though Eren was generally okay with whatever, they both stressed over this time.

Stopping for a moment at onsie that looked like Winnie the Pooh, Eren actually laughed, picturing his bald boyfriend in it. He was not sure quite what possessed his thought process, but he picked it up. A nice little gag gift before he got the nicest part of all of this.

Unknown to him Connie was a few isles over and had picked up an Eeyore onsie for him. Both thinking of how funny the looks on the other’s face would be when they opened the present to find that little surprise was what had been awaiting them under the tree.

Then Eren hit the game aisle. He looked mainly at shooter games. Of course he found some pretty nice ones, but none screamed Connie, until he found the walking dead season three.

He didn’t notice Connie a little bit behind him looking over fighting games, eventually settling on the street fighter because he knew Eren adored the series. Now both had to stop and make a quick stop with the jewelry department, something neither did often, only certain occasions like this, special ones, what normal people would call romantic.

Eren arrived to the area after Connie, he blushed and fell back to let Connie do it and have the surprise still there. He sat down heart thudding, they had almost ruined the surprise aspect of Christmas.

He waited for an hour before going back, at this point Connie had probably gone home. He sighed and started o look through things. Rings, and other things still did not quite get it right.

That is when the store attendant pointed out a chocolate colored necklace. Eren’s eyes widened. It was a good thing the necklace was on sale, otherwise Eren would have never even considered it.

Of course like everything inside it was on an order base. but would be wrapped by the shop for it’s pick up on the 20th. Eren was just happy he found one Connie might like.

The smile never faded from his face after check out and on his way home.


	3. Picking A Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeanspringles picks a Christmas tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 Prompt

“Come on Sasha hurry up.” Impatiently tapping his foot and slipping his jacket on. Already dressed just perfectly for the weather outside, snowy and cold. Picking a good Christmas tree was really important, it always had been for Jean. Especially now that their family was growing.

“Well maybe you would like to help get Eren dressed for the weather with how energetic he is next time.” Connie grumbled as he and Sasha battled to get little Eren’s boots on him.

“Yeah this isn’t exactly easy, especially since he seems to think this is some sort of game Connie and I are trying to play with him.” Humming Sasha managed to get the right boot on and moved to try and get his tiny glove on.

“If you guys did not rile him up so much before now he might actually be behaving himself.” Not really all that amused by the way their son was acting he walked over to them. Of course he was a lot bigger on being a dad than he would admit, he did not like how long it could take to get out the door with him.

“Aww come on Jean he loves it when I make faces at him.” Pouting the entire time, getting the now very expressive baby to copy it the exact way Connie could do it, which was hard to say the least. The pride became evident in Connie’s smile seeing that as he slipped on the boot. “Gotcha.”

This got a small fuss out of Eren who probably felt a little warm at this point.

“You armed him with dangerous weapons in pouts and puppy dog eyes Connie.” Jean groaned as he watched Sasha and Connie get the gloves on the baby and Sash picked him up.

“Eren no like, hot.” Whiny tone evident the baby Eren kicked his legs and fussed.

“Trust me Eren, you’ll be thanking us for this once we get outside.”  Sasha’s eyes rolled as they headed out were Eren immediately hid his face in her neck because it was indeed cold outside, with some snow falling.

“She told ya kid.” Connie rubbed behind his head as they headed for where the car was.

Luckily Jean had thought far enough ahead to have warmed up the car a few minutes earlier, so it wouldn’t be very cold for the child.

Eren kicked his feet more as he was placed in the back. He was not the biggest fan of car rides still, even after having been with his parents for a few months. It was still mentally horrifically nerve racking.

“It’s okay Eren, we aren’t abandoning you I promise.” Jean attempted to sooth. the young boy. Of course that probably was not the best way to do so.

Sasha started to sing softly and Eren started to calm down, Connie had a hand on the boy’s head, trying to be soothing. it worked as Eren just began to lightly sing in his little gibberish he still used sometimes.

Connie chuckled a bit. “We getting a real Christmas tree or a fake one?”

“Fake, we don’t need that puppy of yours peeing in the house after we finally got him house trained.” Of course no sarcasm was really needed there. Jean meant every word he said there.

“You’re no fun.” Sasha teased and got the death glare.

“We’ll be to Walmart in a few minutes, it will be fake and that is final.” Foot having been set down, Sasha stopped her immature form of protest to what Jean had decreed.

After parking Jean led them in while Connie got Eren situated on the chest carrier. He was used to holding Eren with when he needed his hands. He ignored the shopping cart as Jean and Sasha had agreed to be the ones to carry the tree to the car, then Jean would carry Eren when they reached back home.

Connie stopped a nice looking green one. “How about this one? It looks easy enough to set up?”

Sasha shook her head. “It comes with lights already on, I don’t like that, takes away from decorating the tree later.” The objection was noted and they moved on.

“We could try this one, I love the white Color.” Sasha went to one that luckily met her standards of not having lights placed on it prematurely.

Jean made the objection this time. “White does a really good job of reflecting colors, I don’t want to hurt Eren’s eyes when it’s plugged in.” He states moving on.

Sasha huffed but allowed it to happen. That was their answer there. She really wanted to make this quick, but it seemed to rag on. A lot of the trees were pre-lit or had other problems they did not like, at least one of them did not like.

Finally Connie stepped in front of a blue one that Eren started kicking his feet and pointing at, it was too noisy in the store for the little one to really get any sleep in.

“Dat one, dat one!” He chanted.

“Eren likes this blue one over here.” Connie called out to the others. Of course that might not have come as a surprise, the boy was drawn to more calming colors, except he really seemed to like the color red.

Jean looked it over. “No objections on my end, it seems rather nice, and that puppy won’t pee on it.”

“Jean at least say his name, you know it’s Mystery.” Sasha sighs. “Yes I agree, that one is a good one. Looks like little Eren here is already a good little picker.” She whispers.

Eren just giggled and kicked as they made  their way to the front, purchased a copy of the blue tree that was still in it’s box, and started on their way home.


	4. Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for day 4

Christmas time, the first they would be spending together after moving in together just after college. Marco was excited to do something like this. He would enjoy this a bit much. Currently both he and Jean were working, but Marco had today off from his job being a veterinarian, so he decided to take the day to start decorating the apartment, aside from their already decorated Christmas tree. That had been something they had gotten to decorate together just after Thanks Giving. Now it was time for Marco to spend the day putting everything else up.

He started with the lights. They could put an holes in the walls, so he used those special stick hooks you would see on TV. He then started to string the lights up. He hoped Jean would like it.

Even with his mind on Jean and how he would like it, a part of him got really sentimental, he remembered stringing the lights up with his now late father when he was a young boy. A gentle tear rolled down his cheek as he started to add the store bough holly, Jean was allergic to the real thing. This had come as a surprise to both when going to pick it, when Jean broke out in some pretty bad hives. That was really sad. They had both hoped to at least have real holly in the apartment, oh well, maybe they would find something nice to do with it later.

From there Marco began to hang some of the signs they had, “watch out for elves”, “sorry Santa we only have a window”, kind of jokey ones that he and Jean had bought when they started shopping around for Christmas decorations that year. It was a little gag since they were both adults.

Then came the awesome part, the mistletoe. Marco hung int right where Jean would not see, then stood waiting in the living room as he heard the key turning in the door, yes, he was home, and in he walked.

When Jean came into the living room Marco planted him with several kisses. usually he waited for Jean to do so if he were to get home second.

The dirty blond male blinked and looked up to see the Mistletoe.

“Marco, you sweet devil you.” Jean then delivered several kisses of his own, each one under the mistletoe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as an early and random Christmas present for a few friends, I hope they enjoy.

“Sousuke do be careful.” Makoto called nervously as he watched his husband fight with the very real Christmas tree he had insisted on buying a few days earlier. Makoto, being pregnant had no room really to help the jet haired male with setting the tree up.

“I always am Makoto.” The grunt came back. Of course that was the response, but it did not mean Sousuke was telling the truth. His husband was a cop, despite having had a serious shoulder injury when he was younger, that was not making Makoto feel any better as he nervously watched.

Luckily Sousuke planted the tree firmly in the pot and added a little bit of water, stealing a look over at their German Sheppard.

“Just because we have a real tree in here does not mean you can lift your leg and pee dog.” Sousuke warned as he stood up and headed for the garage, to get the decorations for the tree.

“Are you sure you don’t want at least a little help?” Makoto called after him. This got a grunt, Sousuke’s way of saying no when he did not want to say anything at all. Which honestly upset Makoto to know that despite his offer Sousuke was still more concerned about Makoto and the baby then he was himself, that just was not healthy.

Sosuke came back in with them and immediately began to wrap the lights around the tree the way his father taught him too, pretty tight, but loose enough to not wear the wires down and break on them.

“You are doing amazing Sousuke.” Makoto’s soft voice stated.

“Of course I am, you are very lucky man to have me.” Sousuke teased.

Makoto rolled his eyes. “Sometimes I wonder why I married such an arrogant man. Playful banter was common during this time of year for them, especially now that Makoto couldn’t help with heavy moving as their child was due in a short month.

“Because you can’t resist my charm.” Sousuke waggled his eyebrows getting a laugh out of Makoto.

Makoto finally stood up with a little bit of help and made his way over to help with wrapping the garlin, around the free, it was a nice silver color, and was quite easy to wrap.

“Next year we are getting gold garlin, just so you know.” Sousuke hummed.

“Of course you want it the color of your badge.” A mock annoyed tone came from Makoto’s mouth as he did that. Sousuke was being himself as always, it was amazing honestly, Makoto loved it.

“You know you love it.” Sousuke teased, and of course Makoto did so this just got a blush.

“Of course I do Sousuke.” He laughs.

Soon they started to hang actual ornaments up on their tree. Little angels, cops, dogs, and cats, with a special little carriage they had gotten when they found out they were going to have a baby.

Then with some help Sousuke set the star on the tree and plugged it in flipping the light switch off.

“We did it again this year.” Sousuke gave Makoto a smile.

“We sure did.” Makoto’s hand took Sousuke’s. “We sure did.”


	6. Caroling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Springles goes caroling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 prompt.

Warm clothes, that was the first thing on Connie's agenda. Get the warm clothes on so he could get out and get to Sasha's house faster. It was that time of year again. The wonderful time of the year were everyone was singing, laughing, and smiling. Everyone was giving something to someone else, people did not have all the time they usually did for anger. That was not even accounting all the food and sweets you got to eat during this time of the year. As well as hot coco after a long day out in the snow.

Much like today actually. Connie had convinced Sasha to join him for some caroling. This was a rather exciting thing to do, especially since neither of them had ever really gotten a chance to carol before. Doing it this year would just be really nice, especially when it might make a few people's days to hear such wonderful music in the world.

The door was calling as the clock struck noon. They planned to be out there for a few hours that day caroling, so he was sure to grab his hand warmers just in case. He was held up when he heard two small sighs. His siblings had waken up from their nap just a little too early.

A sigh of his own, and then helped them into warm clothes and grabbed some additional song books and off they went. Taking a bit of a late start Connie texted Sasha about being late and having to bring an additional two people because his parents where still napping and he just did not have the heart to make his siblings go back to their nap when he was doing something so cool, and he couldn't just leave them there while their parents slept, that would be irresponsible, he had left a note explaining what was going on for his parents to read, and left it on the door. He was relieved when Sasha texted back telling him it was alright because plans changed all the time.

He was a bit relieved to see the kids looking through the songs they planned to do. It was one of many things that every kid should experience in their life time, going caroling, it was magical, and could bring smiles to people's faces, what kid didn't want to do that with their lives?

As they pulled up Sasha came outside wearing her winter clothes and off they went to carol for the people of the next few blocks.

Over the course of three hours they sang songs, often times to friends like Eren, Reiner, Armin, Jean, and many others.

Connie's personal favorite had been when they stopped at a senior home and did a full performance of jingle bells, and all the older people there seemed so touched to hear and see them, it was amazing.

When they got back to Sasha's house she tried to convince Connie to bring his younger siblings in for hot coco, but they were tired and it was getting to be dinner time.

"I'm sorry Sahsa, it's just that they're tired, and dinner will be just about ready soon. Besides, if I went in there now, Mystery would probably lick my face off, and I need that to drive."

This got a laugh out of both of them.

"Well alright baldy, but you guys owe me a hot coco date." She pressed a quick kiss to Connie's lips, turning the cue ball red.

"I'll keep that in mind Sasha." With a quick return kiss, Connie set off for home, getting teased by his siblings for the kiss all the way home.


	7. Family Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for this one.

“Come on Bertholdt, please hurry up, my mom doesn’t like being kept waiting.” Reiner sighed as he had their young son Jimmy in his arms and was waiting at the door, both he and the boy already in their winter clothes.

“Well Reiner I know that, but I also know she doesn’t seem to be my biggest fan either.” The giant groaned as he pulled his own winter coat on and looked over at his family, it was a usual Christmas tradition to have the family dinner at Reiner’s mother’s house, but it was not a good tradition for Bertholdt. For whatever reason, Reiner’s mom was heavily critical of everything Bertholdt did.

“Bertholdt, she likes you more than you think.” Sighing Reiner lead his family out the door and towards the car. Of course this was a bit of a tradition to, the silence Bertholdt would put up on the car ride to their mom’s house.

“Come on Bertholdt not silence again....”

No answer, Bertholdt just stared out the window, and cranked up the Christmas music that was playing, Rudolph the red nose Reindeer, that had little Jimmy in the back of their car singing along to it in seconds.

Reiner kept glancing at Bertholdt, somewhat crossly as they drove to the Christmas music and their son sang his heart out in the back. Another rough Christmas was all they needed. Especially with the rocky relationship Reiner had with his mother.

When they finally got there, it wasn’t all that great a reaction from Reiner’s mom either. She made the “oh, he’s with you look”. That had to be the last straw.

“That is it! Mom, until you learn to stop acting like this, I’m leaving, and my family is going with me.” Reiner then turned and left, Jimmy’s handing his while Bertholdt smiled a bit.

“Well Reiner, what do we do now? Not that I am ungrateful about you standing up for me, but what now?” Bertholdt asked as they drove home.

“Frozen pizzas.” Was the only response he got while Reiner was still trying to calm down.


	8. Wrapping Presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 prompt

“You’re sure this is the one for that suicidal bastard right?” Jean asked sticking a label to it that already read from Jean and Mikasa. He was still not sure why Mikasa was so insistent on letting Eren come over for Christmas, especially since they had gotten him a gift as a couple, Mikasa got him a gift, and then forced him to get Eren a gift. It was actually sort of annoying, he didn’t mind being near Eren, but it was still somewhat dissheartening to know his wife (who had their first child on the way), was still thinking about Eren so much.  
  


“Yes Jean, please stop being so upset. Eren doesn’t have anyone for this Christmas, not since he joined the Marine Corps, he hasn’t had time for dating. Or even to stay in touch with many people. It wouldn’t be right to turn him out.” Mikasa sighed.

“Whatever.” Jean grumbled in response. Of course that was her defense, go right to the emotions. She was right, but it did not make it any easier to accept. He just sighed and looked at Mikasa.  
  


“Look I said it should be a one time thing, besides, it’s not like I’m leaving you.” She pulled him closer. “I made sure all of yours were specially wrapped, this includes the one that will hint at the gender of the baby.”

Jean tried to resist but couldn’t, he kissed her. “You just love teasing me with the fact that you know and I don’t, don’t you?”

“Of course, it is so fun to see you squirm and wait on me for a change.” She laughed at him.

“You are so mean to me.” Jean mused as he wrapped some of the presents they were sending to his parents. Of course it was just playful banter, but it did have somewhat of a nervousness to it.

“You know I said I wanted to surprise you.” Mikasa teased looking at him. She always did this. Even back when they were engaged to one another she used to do this, mainly about her wedding dress.

“I know, I am somewhat on edge because of that. You love to do this a little too much.”

Mikasa kissed him. “It just makes me interesting.” She teased looking at him with a smile on her face.

“Damn right it does.” Jean laughs and continues to work on wrapping the gifts. Maybe this Christmas wouldn’t be so bad, even if Eren was going to be there.


	9. Gingerbread house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Nine Prompt, Enjoy.

“Sasha stop trying to eat the ingredients.” Armin laughed as he yet again moved the ingredients to make ginger bread. Love her as he did, Sasha could be somewhat unbearable. Especially when she was trying to eat the ingredients to their holiday treat.

“But I’m hungry.” The whine was evident in her voice. A sigh emerged from Armin when he heard her whine. Why was it always like this? They would be working on food, and  Sasha was trying to steal some early and get more to eat than she already had.

Though a smile soon crept upon his face. It was one of the oddly charming things about her. Though it was somewhat annoying Armin couldn’t help but love every moment of it.  She was such a great person to be around, how much more could he possibly ask for.

“What ever am I going to do with you Sasha?” Armin teased her as they continued their hard work on the batter. This was likely to become a new holiday tradition after their first Christmas together.

“Feed me more.” Sasha joked as she began to pour the batter into place for the way they would need to cook to make the house, and then slipped it into the oven smirking a bit over as Armin tossed her an orange laughing.

“Of course I can always do that ya turd.” Jesting was always great fun. “Or I could do this.” He stole a quick kiss as he started to get their decorating materials out. This was going to be the fun part, and maybe the only part he could let Sasha have a few nibbles during.

“You can have some of the decorations to the house.” He handed her a few handfuls of different decorations that she started to eat. Armin cut her off after that and they went to the couch to cuddle.

It was a nice way to spend their time waiting, they both groaned when the oven so rudely interrupted them making Sasha get up to get the Gingerbread out to cool before coming back.

They cuddled for half an hour more, not really talking, just enjoying each other’s company silently. Then they got up and got to work on creating and decorating the Gingerbread house.

“There, done.” Sasha announced finally putting the door knob on the house and looking to Armin. “When do we get to eat it Armin?”

“Christmas Sasha, Christmas Sasha.”

“Awww.”


	10. Santa Suite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 prompt, going strong, and I am enjoying this challenge.

“Mom, why isn’t daddy home yet?” Cedor whined from the couch. His dad was supposed to get off work early that day. He had promised to come right home after that, but he was not home yet.

“He’ll be home soon Cedor, it’s probably just a traffic thing.” Sasha hmmed as she danced around the kitchen getting everything ready for a pot roast she had on all day, the sides should be done by the time Marco walked in the front door.

Her eyes traveled when he cell phone buzzedd signifying she had received a text. A quick read and she moved the dogs to a different area of the house as Marco would be home soon to surprise Cedor.

The boy laid lazily on the couch, his eyes watching those demented teletubbies, for whatever reason they did not bother him the way they did some kids. Though he did not necessarily have a positive reaction to them, they did not freak them out either. He only watched them when board and nothing else he would usually watch was on and nothing else was really going on.

That is when he heard a car, though it didn’t last long so he did not move from his place on the couch.

Then came a jolly sounding ho-ho-ho. And through the door walked in a man in a red suite with a long curly white beard. Though he was not fat like one would usually think of Santa Clause, but Cedor ran right to him yelling it.

He was picked up with another jolly laugh.

“Why hello little boy, have you been good this year?”

“Yes Santa.” Cedor looked at the beard as if questioning it’s authenticity.

“Yes the beard is very real, please do not pull on it, the last kid did and that hurt Santa.”

“Yes Santa.” The boy looked horrified at the thought of hurting someone else, let alone Santa.

“Now what do you want for Christmas little boy?”

Cedor had to to think for a moment. “Mama lost her locket, can you find it?”

The Santa had to think for a moment, then an answer came. “Well of course, but I really need to know what it is that you want.”

“Okay, I do kind of want the Pokemon Leaf Green. If that isn’t too much.” Cedor says slightly embarrassed.

“Of course.” The Santa set him down now. “Santa has to go now, but I am sure your dad will be home soon.”

Cedor nodded excitedly and waved good bye to Santa.

Not even ten minutes later Marco came in the door to be greeted by their dogs Mystery and Cujo, he laughed as his face was assaulted by their tongues. Helplessly he flailed until Sasha saved him.

After that Cedor took his father’s lap on the couch for an inverted dinner time while doing family movie night, talking all about his day especially the part where Santa Clause came over.

After Cedor had gone to bed for the night, and Marco and Sasha laid in bed reading a book they respectively liked to help unwind for the night, and began to have a casual conversation.

“You don’t think he figured it out do you Marco?” Sasha asked looking over to him, unsure of what to do if he somehow had. That could possibly take the belief of magic from their young son.

“Of course not Sasha, did you see the look in his eyes? He genuinely believes he saw Santa. That should help him with his juices of creativity, and that essential belief in magic. Kids need that and I know he didn’t figure it out.” He placed a book mark in his book before setting it aside and kissing Sasha.

“Now let’s get some sleep, we both have busy days ahead of us tomorrow. Especially since tomorrow is decorating day.”

Sasha sighed but bookmarked her book, and placed it to the side. “I know it is. I guess we should go ahead and get some sleep.” She says returning the kiss and turning off her light. “Goodnight Freckles.”

Marco chuckled as he turned his own light off. “Goodnight Potato Princess.”


	11. Christmas Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 prompt

All he heard was the crash, and he began to flail about, getting tangled in the strands of Christmas lights. What had he been thinking? Yes getting the Christmas lights up would be really helpful to his mom, but it might nor be worth getting all tangled up in the lights, this was flat out embarrassing. He really hoped no one he knew saw this, it would be his worst nightmare if people were to find out he was struggling this much with Christmas lights of all things. That is when he heard someone laughing. Oh no.

“Hikari this isn’t funny!” Takeru’s voice raised at the girl who seemed to still be having quite the giggle fit. This only got him angrier as he struggled to get out of his self created prison of Christmas lights. He really did not like this at all, what so ever. His struggle was not fun at all.

“Okay come on TK it is very funny.” A click followed that. A picture, she had taken a picture!!!!

“You took a picture!?! And don’t call me TK, only my friends can do that and clearly you aren’t my friend or you’d be helping me!” Hot angry tears leaked from Takeru’s eyes as he struggled more trying to get out of the tangled coils of the Christmas lights. This had to be some medieval kind of torture coming from Hikari, surprising as she could barley look at blood without feeling sympathy for a person.

He was not sure when the laughing stopped, probably immediately after he yelled at her and started crying, but it felt like longer. With her help, though it took a few minutes more, Takeru got up and stormed inside, wiping his now ice cold face from the tears and slamming the door behind him. He started to make himself some hot coffee, not even talking to his long time pal and partner Pattamon.

He eventually got the coffee off and poured it, adding some seasonal creamer and stiring it before starting to slowly sip as the door opened and shut again. Hikari had come inside, why fucking not?

“What do you want? Didn’t you get enough of a hoot out of me before?” The snarl came naturally with how angry he was. Smoke was pretty much coming out of his ears.

“No, I came to apologize thick skull.” Hikari sighed as she walked into the kitchen where Takeru was standing, sipping his coffee. Her eyes confirmed the sincerity of the apology.

Takeru sighed and looked at her. “I’m sorry, I was just so angry that you laughed, and I could not think straight....I was just so embarrassed...and on top of that you were laughing, not helping.”

“Yeah about that....come outside.” She grabbed his hand and before he could even object to that, he was pulled outside, where the lights he had been struggling with were now hanging up, as if he hadn’t struggled at all.

“Did you?”

“Of course I did TK.” Hikair’s voice unshaken despite what had been said earlier.

For this, Takeru gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. “Damn you, I can’t even stay mad at you.”


	12. Eggnog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 prompt

The Christmas party. Arguably the best day for the young spiker Shouyou Hinata. He lived for the social interaction college volley ball was bringing to him. It was totally worth three excruciating years of high school work to be ready for his shot at the college leagues, maybe one day the pro leagues and the Olympics.

The orange haired baby bird started to look around. That is odd, there was most certainly a person missing from this situation. Where was Kageyama? He had to be here, they had been recruited by the same college because they worked so well as a team. Their somewhat unorthodox style was very hard to combat, especially with members of the team who had come from other amazing schools around Japan. They were almost unbeatable.

Truth be it, Shouyou was more of an extrovert while Kageyama was more of an introvert, so that might explain why he was hard to find at parties, but who could be shy of a Christmas party?

Shouyou began to search for Kageyama in the party. Sure enough he did find him, but sitting alone in a corner. He felt bad and walked over to the much, much taller male.

“Kageyama...why are you sitting alone here in the corner?” His eyes met the dark colored eyes of the ravenett. He wanted so badly to understand why the taller was blocking himself off from everyone else in the room. It was a party, you were supposed to have fun.

“I don’t like talking to people, or large crowds, like this mess.” The had motion towards people, laughing, having drunken kisses, and failing to dance tripping over one another as proof.

Shouyou rolled his eyes. “You should at least try some of the eggnog. Come on, don’t just sit here and call it good.”

“Only if you bring it to me, I am not going into the drunken grind pit.” Kageyama sat back stubbornly. Of course the male was going to be like this, he always was. Even back in high school.

Shouyou groaned and braved the journey across the drunken masses. He managed to do it in ten minutes.

“Okay, come on, down it.” Shouyou says giving him one of the glasses he had, then started to down the other one. Kageyama groaned but did as he said he would.

When they were done Shouyou noticed some on Kageyama’s lips.

“You got a little something, let me get it.” He moved in, leaning up just a little and kissed Kageyama’s lips coming back down leaving a rather red faced and shocked Kageyama.

“You’re drunk!” Kageyama quickly accused.

“I’ve only had one glass, I just kissed my hot loyal setter is all.” Shouyou says before sitting in Kageyama’s lap, perfectly content on sitting their until the end of the party.


	13. Ice Skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 13 prompt. This one actually came from a personal challenge, to write one without any dialogue, and here I achieved that.

The effortless of form of Victor, something Yuri tried so hard everyday to emulate, that was what he wanted more than anything. Everyday, practicing, training now underneath the man he had idolized for so long. He had grown use to the slightly unorthodox tactics of the silver haired Russian.

So really Victor’s newest and craziest plan to improve Yuri’s ice skating skills should have been no surprise, yet somehow it was. Victor wanted them to ice skate together as a team. The idea being that Victor would have an easier time helping Yuri with form and help with his pacing by making him keep in rhythm with a partner skate.

The story they were to tell was one of young lovers forbidden to see one another by their families, and could only dance in true secrecy. The motions were lucid and truly fluent. Yuri tried to practice on his own whenever he could simply to grow better at this story he would tell through skating.

He danced the part of the one with the harsher family. The one who had the most to lose in this relationship they were narrating to the world, slow, sad, even strokes of a skater, trying to convey the meaning of a piece of work that was simply meant to convey the feelings of sadness.

Suddenly another sound of skates near him, his eyes caught a flash of silver and a hand took his. Yuri knew exactly what to do. He took Victor’s hand and off they went.

Slow, gentle, sad, with expressions of sorrow plastered on their face. Break the hand hold, twirl, jump spin, catch and back down again. A slow partner twirl, breaking away from one another, hands set to where they need not see one another.

Attempts at avoidance, but always coming back together, always returning to the partner twirl and catch, the closeness, then away again. For being together was not possible.

Then tragedy, one dies, but not truly. A false ending, one to allow them to escape. For after one dies the other follows from the heart break, now free from the horror that is life.

Reunion, genuine smiles, faster paced skating, one final catch followed by a twirl, and a dip kiss.

Yuri turns red, realizing this truly has helped him in more ways than one.


	14. Baby it's cold outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 14 prompt

“Come on Sousuke it’s cold out there, just stay until my mom gets back, she can drive you.” Rin pleaded with the taller, more built raven haired male. Of course the snow was falling, and swirling around as the wind blew fast. The train station Sousuke was planning to go to was pretty far, even in winter clothing like the man wanted to put on, it would be a dangerous treck. Of course he had no clue what the other was thinking, at all. Sousuke as far as he knew was just making plans to go on a suicide run and call it good.

“I need to get home, my parents will worry Rin.” The cold, seemingly uncaring reply cut like a knife to hear. It sounded almost dismissive of Rin’s own concerns about Sousuke. Though the purple haired male was almost certain that was not what Sousuke intended.

Rin sighed. “What about just texting them? Another round of hot coco is coming out.” The pleading was meant to try and convince Sousuke not leave, or maybe just delay his departure long enough for Rin’s mom to get home and drive him to the station.

“Well...I guess another cup of coco can’t hurt...and my train doesn’t even show up for another hour.” The muscled male stopped sitting down and removing what he had already placed on as Rin  began to pour the coco into cups and add marshmallows. Gou was off at some friend’s house doing whatever it is they did at sleep overs.

“You know you really don’t seem to want me to leave tonight Rin.” Sousuke sipped his coco with a s bit of a smirk. “Is there something you prehaps are not telling me shark boy?”

The red came across Rin’s face. “Of course not you asshole!” He souts and playfully socks Sousuke’s good arm getting a laugh out of the male who looked like he could easily be an MMA fighter and one would not usually punch, playfully or not. “It’s just cold outside.”

Sousuke chuckled. “Well, cold or not, there is more than one way to stay warm.” Between sips, he got up and walked to Rin. In another few seconds, the more built male stole a single kiss.

“That is just one other way.” He teased pulling back leaving a very flustered friend behind.


	15. Christmas Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 15 prompt. 10 days left, I'm going to keep going strong and finish the challenge.

Laying on his bed like any other night, thinking about how life was, the good, and the bad. It was at that moment Keith realized it was Christmas eve. Usually this would not bother him, as he was usually alone for the holidays anyways, but now he knew the others would be missing it right about now. Life up here was a lot different, they did not really have time to buy or make one another Christmas presents, nor decorate the castle to be happy and bright the way they used to make their own on earth. They hadn’t even as much as had time to sing any Christmas songs, once again not that it really mattered all that much to Keith, but the others, surely the others were missing home right about now. Maybe, just maybe he was missing it to, this time of year always felt...different in a way he guessed.

“Keith, hey Keith.” The low raspy voice Lance used when he was trying to whisper, and fail miserably sounded from the door. This prompted the red paladin to sit up and look over.

“I managed to get Pidge to set up her laptop for watching Christmas movies, but Hunk is too sleepy to watch, Pidge is still looking for her brother, so she can’t, and Shiro is making battle plans, and it’s no fun to watch Christmas movies alone.” The sharp shooting paladin gave the puppy dog eyes he was renown for trying to convince Keith to come and spend the night watching Christmas movies with him. Not that Keith could really blame him, it did not sound all that fun to watch a Christmas movie on your own given that Christmas was a time to be with your loved ones.

“Umm....are you sure you want to do it with me? All we ever do is fight, and you’re supposed to do it with loved ones?” The confusion genuine, Keith was wracking his brain for what would make Lance want to watch such happy movies with his bitterest rival.

“Of course, do you think I hate you or something? Come on, you are out of time to say no.” Before Keith could even protest he was suddenly grabbed and started getting dragged towards Lance’s room. This was all happening so fast that Keith couldn’t even formulate any clear arguments for not being dragged into this movie marathon.

In the end he was glad this happened. Movies like “It’s a wonderful life” and “Miracle on 34th street” were actually really good, no wonder they were widely revered as some of the best Christmas movies of all time. 

He looked to Lance as the movie Rudolph the Red nose Reindeer ended. “These are actually really good, thanks for sharing them with me Lance.” He was got off guard by a quick kiss.

“Consider that the your welcome.” Lance said with waggly eyebrows.

The rest of the movies passed in silence, until the paladins had fallen asleep watching them.


	16. Fire Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 16 prompt. Just hit over 8000 words, I feel accomplished.

This had to be one of his stupider ideas. Going out to Mt.Moon in the winter,  let alone with just his partner pokemon Pikachu and his crush Misty, yeah this was a bad idea. The blizzard had come in so fast, neither knew what to say. Though that only lasted for the first five minutes of the attempt to walk through the fast mounding snow, hoping to find somewhere they could stay warm.

“Dang it Ash! Why is it this always happens when I’m with you! I thought we’d just have a nice nature hike but your big dumb head just had to bring us up here in Winter and now we’re stuck in this blizzard and are going to die! And I’m too young to die!” The crying started after that, of course that annoying crying would be happening now. On top of everything else Ash was already having to deal with, he had to deal with Misty having a tantrum.

“Misty calm down! Throwing one of your little tantrums is not helping the situation.” Ash snapped, more aggressive than usual, which caught Misty off guard enough to shut her up.

Ash’s eyes scanned the are, it was getting hard to see, but in the distance he noticed a house like a figure. “I think I see a cabin over there, if we can reach it we might find something to help warm us up!” The shout went out, hoping for his words to be heard over the wind. 

“That’s the mot sensible thing you have ever said!” Misty still sounded angry as they forced their way towards what thankfully was a cabin. He managed to make it into the cabin and the first thing Ash noticed was a fire place.

He started to search for anything they could burn, conveniently there was already fire wood all chopped up. Ash made a promise to himself that he would replace what they took when the storm finally let up.

He had expected complaints from Misty as he started to work on getting a fire going by putting logs inside, but she said nothing. He got the fire going and sat down, wrapping a blanket from his pack around himself.

Misty came over, she still spoke no words, but Ash couldn’t very well let her be cold, so he pulled her near to him, wrapping her in the blanket as well, still not having anything to really say to her.

Finally, Misty broke the silence.

“Ash, why did you chose me? Brock has such a calmer attitude, and he wouldn’t have treated you like that out there. Why would you pick me when I have been so mean to you?”

Ash rubbed behind his head. “Isn’t it obvious Misty? It’s because I love you.” He kissed her forehead.

Misty could not respond, she was too busy blushing,

 

 


	17. Volunteering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 17 prompt. I got long here, and I threw some shade, i turned to this to vent some frustrations I have with my country.

There it was, the soup kitchen. The one Marco had been volunteering with every year since high school. It was such a good place, getting people something warm in their stomachs for the holidays, even if they could not afford it. Such a noble cause, and so easy to work at, all one needed was a food handler’s card issued by the state of New York, then he was set to work here on days he had off, especially during the holiday season. Christmas being only a few weeks away, made it much harder for him to do things without thinking of someone else. Walking towards the kitchen from his car, he could feel the cold December wind as it scratched and clawed at his nose.

Yes the cold was a factor, why he didn’t just walk all the way here despite living just two blocks away. That would have been truly insane to even attempt doing. It would take him forever just to warm up. That would have meant less time to help out around the soup kitchen, and unfortunately there always seemed to be more people out of work and out of a home at this time of year. Maybe they where just more open about it....or maybe he just didn’t notice, which may have just been his bad. He honestly did not know what to think there, but he always tried his hardest to give to those in need. That was one thing about him that really had not changed over the years.

As he walked in he was greeted by the man who ran the soup kitchen’s hardy laugh. He always did that when Marco came inside, it was like a tradition, Marco always noted how the man could make a very convincing Santa.

“Well if it isn’t Dr.Marco Bodt back again despite this being the only day off he has had all week. Damn I will never find another person quite like you.”

Marco chuckled. “Well I love this place, it is such a good place for everyone. And does great things, it’s a good way to spend my day off. Especially this time of year.”

Yes his life as a veterinarian was really busy with long, often times complicated hours he would work in a day, and a week. He was powerless against that, but on a day off he had to do something.

The soup kitchen was a good place to volunteer and do good things for people in his community. Those that were less fortunate than he was definitely needed  this place to. Helping them made all of this worth it. Even with how much it really did not help him relax.

Right to the kitchen where he helped make the first few soups before the hungry started to arrive. Of course he recognized some of them, a few had a pretty bad hand, a few people with bad schizophrenia, unable to get a job because the hallucinations were too much, they could at least eat here, some people had sever claustrophobia could not function in enclosed spaces for long, but they at least got food, and he was proud of them for being able to face their fear to get something to eat. A few others who suffered from some sort of long term mental illness but could not get the mental illness treated for many reasons, from rejected family to the inability to get a job so they could get it treated.

The lack of accessible health care in this nation disgusted Marco. These people were all good people, they deserved a chance to get help and live a somewhat normal life here. He wanted so badly to help them someway, but a lot of them just smiled and told him it was okay, he could do it on his own.

Then his eyes practically popped at the person before him in the serving line. Those emerald green eyes, that signature messy brown hair, the band t-shirt...No doubt, Eren Yeager was the man standing before him.

The German immigrant teen he had known in high school was right there before him. As many of their friends called it, Eren had finally gotten his  naturalized citizen status, then marched off to be a Marine in senior year.

Marco certainly had not been expecting to ever see Eren in the line at a soup kitchen, and based off Eren’s facial expression, he had not expected to run into an old friend here.

“Marco...I...uhhh....I...” Eren had no clue what to say and Marco could tell as he dished up the brunet’s soup and serve it to him. There was a lot on both of their minds now.

“Just go sit down for now Eren, I really want to talk to you after this, so please don’t leave until we get a chance to talk Eren. I definitely don’t think that is a good idea.” Intentions were clear here, Marco wanted to know what and all had gone on in the eight years since he had last seen Eren, especially since the brunet was now seemingly homeless.

“Okay...” There was no real way to argue with Marco, Eren respected him too much, and admired the hard work Marco did far too much to lie to his face. That would not have worked, nor been something he could really do.

It was about an hour of dinner before Marco could finally get out of the kitchen. It was not hard to find Eren. He was just outside, feeding a rather large dog in the back of a car.

Marco’s heart sunk, Eren was living out of a car with a dog. How undignified. What had happened in the past eight years? He had to find out. After taking a deep breath, Marco approached Eren.

“Eren, thank you for not just taking off like some people would have.” From the looks of things, Eren could at least afford enough to feed the dog and keep gas in the tank.

“Now Eren what happened? The last I heard you met a guy, got engaged, and made the cut for Sergeant.  I was so happy for you, what happened? Please tell me.”

The sigh was expected of Eren as he looked over to Marco. “Well that was two years ago Marco, a lot can change in two years.  Not long after that I got this big guy, his name is Titan.” He patted the dog’s head. “Unfortunately after we got stationed here again post Sergeant advancement, I got one final deployment, so we wound up delaying any form of wedding. I wound up getting PTSD over there, medical discharge. Worst thing they didn’t tell me, the plan i had with tricare did not cover any mental stuff. On top of all that my ex-fiance decided he couldn’t handle it when I woke up screaming at night and broke off the engagement kicking me and Titan here out.”

Marco blinked. “Wait, why didn’t the government help you? I mean, they are the ones who sent you over there, isn’t it there responsibility to make sure you are cared for when you get home.” He made a fist. “And your ex is lucky I can’t get to him.”

“I know that, Mikasa already offered to fly out and kill him, I said no.” Then his eyes flashed with pain. “Oh they have enough money for guns and bombs for their wars for oil, but not enough money to help when we get home, because we aren’t useful anymore then.” A bitter laugh escaped Eren at this point.

Marco felt awful for Eren. Being mistreated that way, but that still didn’t explain why he was out here on the streets, a guy like Eren could have easily gotten any job as far as Marco knew, anyone would be lucky to have Eren as an employee, determined, hard working, and honestly he was attractive, anyone could have easily employed him.

“Oh you know, Holly Wood. With their constant villianization of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder is to thank for that.” Bitter anger laced every word as if it were venom on a snake’s fangs.

“I see....” That is when an idea hit. “Why don’t you and Titan come with me? My apartment allows dogs, and I can’t imagine letting you live out of this car for any longer than you already have.”

Surprise evident, Eren smiled a bit. “Are you sure? I mean I am game with it, if you really think Titan and i won’t be a bother.” Marco’s hand had gone to the dog, who sniffed it, then licked his hand, getting a chuckle.

“Of course not, just follow my car okay?”

“Of course.” The drive took at least twenty minutes because of New York traffic, but what else was new? After arriving to the apartment, Eren sat on the couch as Marco sat next to him.

“You know Eren...when I heard you got engaged, yes I was happy for you...but I was just a little bit jealous.” Marco could not hold in some of these old feelings anymore.

Eren was quite, for a good thirty minutes while Marco silently cursed at himself, until the brunet finally spoke again. “Why didn’t you tell me before Marco. If you had, I might not have left.”

“That is exactly why, besides, you and Armin had just broken up. You wanted to follow a dream, I wasn’t going to stop you...do you want to try?” Marco would never force Eren into something he did not want.

“I’d like that, but I can’t bring in money to the house, I wish I could but really right now I am not employable.”  He sighs a bit rubbing behind his head.

“Just leave that to me for now, and first thing is first, we are getting you help with your PTSD.” Marco says giving Eren a quick kiss. 

“I think this just might work out.” Eren mumbled, eyes finally closing.


	18. Ugly Sweaters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 18 prompt, a little bit out of my comfort zone as generally I don't write as female characters very long, but have MikasaxAnnie. Also 10k words! I am proud of myself.

“Come babe put it on.” The playful whine of Mikasa sounded as Annie refused to put on the ugly Christmas sweater that was being offered by Mikasa for their Christmas card that year. Of course Annie would be the one objecting to doing something like this just for fun.

“I said no. It’s hideous Mikasa. And I mean hideous. I won’t wear it. Not now, not ever. I would not be caught dead in that thing.” Ice cold voice matched the icey gaze the blond was giving the sweater.

“Please, for me? It’s for the Christmas card. That means all of our friends will be getting it.” The puppy dog eyes, the weapon of choice that Mikasa had perfected for getting Annie to budge on somewhat stupid things Mikasa sometimes wanted to do.

“Why are you still bugging me over this?” A venomous glare only got a laugh out of Mikasa. That look held no power and Annie knew it, but it was what Mikasa usually got when she was starting to wear away at her.

“You know the kid in you wants too.” Mikasa made raising eyebrows at Annie. Appealing to a young child that existed within Annie seemed to be one of the best ways to go.

“Argggg. If it will shut you up and let me go back to my book any faster fine.” The retort came from Annie in a more bitter tone, but she slipped the ugly sweater on her person.

With that Mikasa started to set up the camera for them to take the picture. She set it for ten seconds then slipped around and sat down next to Annie, putting an arm around Annie, with the biggest smile on her face.

The flash announced the picture had been taken. That is when  Mikasa got back up and went over to take a look at the picture. She wondered if it was possible to do this without an angry Annie.

Wait, what was this?

Mikasa looked closely, especially at Annie’s face. A small smile crept over Mikasa’s face, some things really were miracles that happened during the holidays weren’t they?

She set off to work on their Christmas cards for their friends.


	19. The Nutcracker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 19 prompt, and crossover shipping, because I can.

Here was, seasonal job while juggling a part time job and college. What had Eren gotten himself into? Especially becoming a stage hand to a ballet, he hadn’t done anything with ballet since his senior year in high school doing American Football. Now in his senior year in college, which he had gone to on a wrestling scholarship, he had not done anything with ballet as he had been focusing on technique and strength. He couldn’t help with any dance warm ups, but he could lug heavy stuff around the stage.

This was probably going to be the worst seasonal job ever, until he met him. The male they cast as the nut cracker. He had been both a swimmer and ballet dancer apparently. He was well built, and his dancing was amazing and right on point. He seemed to be a nice guy too, always, laughing, and smiling. Not mistreating the stage hands like some of his peers did daily. Which made Eren’s day easier after long hours at practice, in class, doing home work, and dealing with the other stresses of life.

He watched the other brunet from afar. The other was much taller, more built for power, yet he had such grace and speed. He was kinder than anyone else, Eren really wanted to get to know him.

Of course he doubted the muscled male would feel the same. He probably had a girlfriend, if not, he might start sleeping with his female co-star. That was how Eren felt at least. He had been burned enough times before to know that is usually how it turned out for someone like him.

However, the more time he spent around the other male, the more he wanted to be with him. It was an odd situation to say the least. Eren had never done something like this before, not even approaching a crush for any reason, just watched from afar.

Every night for the two weeks it was performed. Eren watched the beauty of the taller more flexible male. Cheeks blazing red as he tried to imagine the male doing things with him and too him.

Needless to say he was surprised come closing night. As he was breaking down after the show, the male he had been watching for two weeks suddenly came up to him, kissed him on the lips, and gave him a slip of paper with phone number on it.

Eren blushed and slipped ghe number into his pocket. He knew exactly what this meant and what he was doing for a few days of his winter break.


	20. Train Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 20 prompt. Honestly my first time writing ereri alone, so hope this is good.

Here he was, on the train, on the way home from college for the holidays. What a nice experience he supposed, though Eren never had cared much for being in crowded areas. He had already been on the train for thirty minutes, they still had to load all of this.

Sophomore year of college and his dad still would not let him drive his car to college. Nothing seemed to quite work out for him, this was especially true now that he was sitting here, half an hour after boarding, and the god damn train was still boarding. And not one of these people did he particularly want to sit near and talk next to. He just wanted to get home to his family, though that would always beg the question of when he was going to bring someone home, to which he would say “maybe next year”, but he really did not want to be rushed on finding someone.

Though his eyes widened a bit when a short male sat next to him. The hairstyle, the perfectly black color, plus the nice tone of muscle he could see on his arms. Just imagine the man shirtless, gosh it was enough to make this more bearable. He looked to the man, trying to think of something to say that was not just a stream of in-cohesive gibberish that would not be understandable. 

The man seemed to notice, and his lips twisted into somewhat of a smirk. “Ah, so you like what you see do you? To think a college age young man is showing interest in a thirty year old former soldier.”

Eren turned bright red and started to rub behind his head. “Well you are pretty attractive, and your arms tell me you are pretty well built. I guess the only thing that is missing is a great personality from Mr.Former Soldier.”

The man laughed. “If you are expecting to be coddled and kissed, then you are talking to the wrong man young one.” His legs crossed, but he gave Eren a genuine interested look.

“Oh trust me, I am no stranger to not coddling. I actually prefer it that way actually. It is easier to be in a relationship that way.” Eren looked the man over a bit more. “You have a real name I can call you?”

“Levi, my name is Levi. I suppose I should ask Mr.College age here for his name as well.” The man had taken Eren’s attention away from the fact they were on the way now, and that he would be home within the hour.

“Eren, my name is Eren. I am studying forensic science. Just heading home for the holidays, I am at the first stop.” Eren explained as he leaned back just a little bit.

“Oh well, that is not very much time for me to get to know you Eren, how’s about we exchange numbers just real quick?” With that they both wrote their numbers on paper and exchanged them for later.

“This seems to be going well. Maybe once I get back from winter break we can go for coffee?” Eren asked somewhat hopefully, of course that would require scheduling for them, but it could work.

“Sounds like a plan, why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself, other than your college major as I already was told that.” Levi’s fingers tapped on the arm of his chair.

“Well, I am heading home for the holidays, to my mom and step dad, and our dog. I also have some anger issues, but I have been working on that. I am in college on a wrestling scholarship, so I am not half bad at that.”

Levi snickered. “Ahh yes, wrestling. Probably one of my most protested things we did back in hand to hand training, but I am sure you are good at it. I served in the gulf war, so that is pretty much all I want to say for now, besides, I believe this will work out for you, as we seem to be stopping.”

Eren nods getting up and grabbing his luggage. “Yes that does seem to be the case, I’ll call you when I have time, and I look forward to that date at some point, see you.”

Eren smiled to himself as he got off, left the station, and headed for his mom’s waiting car. It may just be wishful thinking, but maybe, just maybe he would bring someone home next year.


	21. Stockings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 21 Prompt and another obscure ship, why? Because I am edgy that way

Early, that is what it was, really really early. Eren was being forced to get out of bed early by someone in a red suit. The entire time he climbed down his bunk grumbling about how it was too early for this stuff. He looked over at the alarm clock, three in the morning, fantastic. It was so fucking wonderful that he was up at the worst hour of night to be up. He glared at the rather tall Santa that was dangling out an elf costume that would fit him perfectly. He folded his arms in a rather annoyed fashion. Of course this was Bertholdt’s idea of a joke. The santa suit was not embarrassing enough, Eren had to embarrass himself as well. It wasn’t like people did not who would be stuffing the stockings. Eren just did not get the need for these ridiculous costumes.

“Is that really necessary Bertholdt.” Protest was futile as Eren knew. Bertholdt was in charge of the stuffing the stockings this year, and he his word was law in this case. Eren almost immediately knew he was doomed to have to wear that ridiculous elf costume in the worst way possible, and if anyone woke up, boom instant blackmail photos given the technology of their phones.

“Yes it is Eren. I don’t care if the others don’t do it, but this is my year to run this. That means you have to obey what I say. That means you have to wear the super embarrassing elf costume while we stuff the stalkings, nos negotiations Yeager.” Bertholdt’s authority was apparent in his voice. This led to a very sad Eren slunking towards the  bathroom door where he would be changing into this silly costume.

It was five minutes before he reemerged with the elf costume on. His eyes told the annoyed tale that Eren wanted to tell, though he wasn’t given much chance as he was given his sack of things he was supposed to stuff into stockings and off they went to do so.

This was such a chore with how many kids attended the boarding school. It took almost two hours, it was a damn good thing most of them did not get out of bed until noon on days with no classes. Both finally ran out and wound up facing each other underneath the mistletoe. 

“I uhh.....h-hi Eren.” The taller male rubbed behind his head awkwardly looking down at the brunet in an elf costume, who was oddly amused by Bertholdt’s now bashful behavior.

“Oh, does Santa love his elf?” The taunt came out with a laugh. Nothing quite like it. He was having a lot of fun with this. He could tell just by the blush on Bertholdt’s face that this was indeed the situation.

“I...uhh.....maybe?” Awkward laughing followed until a pair of lips pressed to his. Eren had stood on his tip toes to do so. This left the giant blushing even more not sure what to make of it.

“That is good, because the elf likes Santa too.” With that Eren took off for the bathroom so he could finally change out of this elf squad.


	22. Christmas Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 22, almost there, this has been so much fun.

Here it was, another boring company Christmas party. Armin sighed as he made his way around the refreshment table. Of course there was no actual light to the party. There never was a light at party since their last friend get together in high school. With Eren and Reiner having gone off to be marines, Marco went off to become a doctor at Yale, Ymir and Historia went off to Holly Wood, Connie and Sasha were married with a kid and Connie was working cyber crimes with the near the police, Bertholdt was busy as a fire fighter, Annie was a teacher, and Mikasa actually worked at the same office he did, not they had much time to talk like they used to.

However, their eyes met now. It had been five years since they last really got to be with one another in person. First college, then being newbies at work, and Mikasa had not even come to last year’s party. Armin was unsure of exactly what changed her mind about coming this year, but he was glad to see that this was going on.

Now he noticed she was moving towards him. Not something he would have expected but he returned the motion. It would be nice to not have to rely on a phone or IMs just to talk with his friends. Especially given they were all adults now and had adult responsibilities.

“Hey Armin, it’s been awhile, how are you?” The soft whisper came from Mikasa. Such a boring and dull party, yet Mikasa sounded pretty happy. It was a pretty amazing thing to consider.

“Someone is in a good mood. What is the mood changer?” Armin teased a little. He knew good and well Mikasa did not need a reason to be the nice happy Mikasa he knew she could be.

“Well, I am just happy to see you again, it’s been awhile, and I don’t think I’d last another couple months until our first high school reunion. Besides, I have been wanting to talk to you all night.” Mikasa was being really confident as she handed him a glass of hot coco.

Armin blushed a bit as he took a sip. “That is nice to know Mikasa. To think we’d both get here and not really know what was going on, and still wind up where we are today.”

“Yeah that is nice, so tell me, what has life been like for you?” Mikasa asked not quite sure how else to make mall talk.

“Oh you know, had no life really in college. Got valid Victorian, then it’s been all work while working towards my masters online. No suitable dates at all.” Armin hadn’t really tried, not since high school.

“Oh, same here honestly, maybe we can change that? How about we ditch this place and get some dinner, for a dater?” Mikasa asked as she took Armin’s hand with a smile.

“That sounds nice.” And off they both went, for the first time in five years, on a date.


	23. Special Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 23, that final push, I only have two more left, I have almost completed the challenge. Just a few more, I know I can do this. I hope you enjoy this drabble.

“Won’t you at least give me a hint?” Whining the entire time as he was spun around after being blindfolded. What exactly was Annie going for here? Why was she being so cryptic? Just what was all of this? Annie was being really weird for her on Christmas, she usually was not into gift giving, she did it, but she did not get as into it as others. Especially not weird ways like any of this.

“No, it would ruin the surprise Armin.” Annie’s voice sounded a bit off, she was probably hiding the things she had planned to use for this scavenger hunt. This was not usual for her, at all. She was acting way out of her usual character, Armin had grown used to the more distant type of Annie, even if she did get cheerier over the holidays.

It was a few minutes before she started to spin him around again. This was not like anything Armin had done before. When he was good and dizzy she removed the blind fold from his eyes.

“Now go find the clues to find your special present.” The order was quick, he went to follow obediently.  He started to gather his whereabouts enough to find the first clue, on the dining room table was a white envelope.  He opened it, the first hint was something about a room were a lot of cleaning went down. He narrowed it down to the bathroom and the laundry room. He initially went to the laundry room and found nothing. Of course that would only be too simple, Annie knew him to well.

Right to the bathroom, he went to the shower, still nothing. That was worth a shot. He started to crawl around on the floor, nothing there. He got up and headed for the sink. He saw a small envelope on the top of the toilet, clever. Annie had truly out done herself. Armin still had no clue why he had to do this, but it had to big given that this was Annie he was dealing with. Inside was a hint about where Annie worked on the car, brilliant, that damn garage of theirs now. She had to have been planning this for some occasion, he just did not know what.

As soon as he got done searching the immediate area, he started to search the car. That is when an idea hit him. Sure enough when he got down and under the car, there was the rather dirty envelope, that he got and squirmed back into the light before reading. It instructed him to check the bed after washing his hands. He groaned but did so.

Once he reached their room, he noted an envelope of a different kind, this one was orange. He walked to it and slowly opened it, hands shaking, was this what he thought it was? Could it really be?

He heard a small laugh behind him as he turned around to look Annie in her face. Eyes filling with tears of happiness. This was real wasn’t it? It was absolutely wonderful.

“How long have you known?” Was all he could manage to ask as she walked over and they hugged. Processing this was slow, Armin still had not fully grasped that they indeed were going to be parents.

“Two weeks, I just wanted to surprise you, and that, I do believe I have done Armin, glad you are happy.” With that, they remained that way until it was time to go to dinner with their friends.


	24. Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day left after this, prompt 24 christmas eve, based on something I did with a friend once.

Here he was, unfortunately working on Christmas eve. His boss really did have no soul, at least that is what it felt like. Hide just wanted to get home to his boyfriend Kaneki and their adoptive son Akihiko. This would be little Akihiko’s third Christmas with them, and their third Christmas together thanks to that special little boy they had been blessed with that Kaneki found just three years earlier.  That little boy had brought them together and much closer than either could have ever imagined, even through a few ups and downs, which really did help them in a long run of everything. He looked towards the clock on the wall, still another two hours of work. He sighed. He wanted to be home to tuck his little boy in and read him things such as “The Night Before Christmas” by Clement Clarke Moore. That was everything he wanted to do, but could not do while waiting for his shift to finally end and to be able to go home and spend this night with his family.

He shot Kaneki a quick text for the millionth time that day apologizing for not being home on what was supposed to be one of two amazing days off that he had been expecting to get. He always got back, “It’s fine Hide, really” of course Hide did not agree with that. He was always feeling guilty about things like this. Though he would be home to at least help slide the additional presents under the tree for Akihiko, and to stuff the stockings, but he wanted to do so much more with and for the boy. He really wanted to make each and every Christmas special for the kid, and his definition of special was to  be there at bed time to read him a story and to tuck him and promise that he would make sure the milk and cookies were placed out for Santa. He wanted to do all of this with his son the way his parents used to do for him. This always provided some frustration when he could not be there the way he wanted.

That is when his boss walked by.  The usual stone cold face seemed a bit sad. He looked around, then shockingly gave everyone permission to go home as no customers had really come in for half an hour. After a quick clock out, Hide jumped into his car and went off into Tokyo traffic. He played the Christmas music loudly, but it was not the same without his family in the car. He had grown used to hearing Akihiko as he sang along with the music, and Kaneki encouraging the boy as best as he could, even singing on a little himself, and then poking and prodding Hide until he finally gave in and joined in the singing fun. Of course he never really sang alone. He hated his singing voice. He wound up just driving awkwardly home, though it took an hour thanks to the traffic of Tokyo.

Once he finally got parked he was flying out of the car and into the building. The elevator ride was insufferable to say the least, but he managed to get up there and was flying down the hall within minutes. He managed to get right in the door and called out, “I’m home!”

That is when his and Kaneki’s three year old son Akhiko came running at him from the bathroom, already in his PJs. Hide’s heart broke a little. That meant not only had he missed the Christmas movie, but he had missed making the cookies. He managed to get a smile on his face and drop to a knee bringing the boy into his arms and spinning him around before just hugging him there.

“Hey baby boy.” Was all he said before nuzzling his hair and looking over to Kaneki, exchanging a quick kiss before he went over and set Akihiko down on the couch. “I didn’t mean to miss so much of Christmas eve, but I am here to at least read you a story before you go to bed.”

With that he pulled out the book and sat down, allowing Akihiko to find his way into his lap before he started.

“ 'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;  
The children were nestled all snug in their beds;  
While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads;  
And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,  
Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap,  
When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,  
I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter.  
Away to the window I flew like a flash,  
Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.  
The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow,  
Gave a lustre of midday to objects below,  
When what to my wondering eyes did appear,  
But a miniature sleigh and eight tiny rein-deer,  
With a little old driver so lively and quick,  
I knew in a moment he must be St. Nick.  
More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,  
And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name:  
"Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! now Prancer and Vixen!  
On, Comet! on, Cupid! on, Donner and Blitzen!  
To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!  
Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!"  
As leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,  
When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky;  
So up to the housetop the coursers they flew  
With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too—  
And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof  
The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.  
As I drew in my head, and was turning around,  
Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound.  
He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,  
And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;  
A bundle of toys he had flung on his back,  
And he looked like a pedler just opening his pack.  
His eyes—how they twinkled! his dimples, how merry!  
His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!  
His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,  
And the beard on his chin was as white as the snow;  
The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,  
And the smoke, it encircled his head like a wreath;  
He had a broad face and a little round belly  
That shook when he laughed, like a bowl full of jelly.  
He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,  
And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself;  
A wink of his eye and a twist of his head  
Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread;  
He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk,  
And laying his finger aside of his nose,  
And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose;  
He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.  
But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight—  
“Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!’“  
  


When he finished reading the story, he noticed Akihiko had fallen asleep. “Darn, oh well, it is time for the all the good little boys and girls to be asleep.” He sighed and kissed his head before moving him to bed and going back to Kaneki.

“I guess we better get everything else ready, I’ll eat the cookies, I know it’s hard on you to eat regular human food now.” Hide said stealing a kiss when he pulled Kaneki under the mistletoe with him.

“Thanks, let’s just get this all out of the way, the sooner we sleep, the sooner we can see that smile on Akihiko’s face tomorrow morning.” Kaneki’s voice was soft, and neither of them really did stay up long after Akihiko was in bed anyways, often having school or work the following morning.

Hide quickly ate the cookies and drank the milk before stuffing Kaneki and Akihiko’s stockings. He then helped Kaneki stuff the extra gifts under the tree before they headed to bed. Kaneki had stayed behind to stuff Hide’s stalking, everything was supposed to be a surprise.

When Kaneki’s body finally feel next to his he rolled over. “You are going to give me Cuddles now Kaneki. Until morning.” He stole a kiss when Kaneki finally rolled over after whining.

“You are so demanding.” Kaneki joked a little and returned the kiss, settling into a cuddle at long last as they headed towards sleep.


	25. Christmas Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final day, and finally my otp. I am sucker for stories like what I just wrote, hope you all love it. Thank you all sincerely for following me on this littler journey, without further ado, my drabble for this challenge.

“Yes Armin I am sorry, my deployment got extended again.” Eren sighed rubbing behind his head as he spoke to his beloved over Skype. It was rare they got to do this over in Afghanistan, but sometimes the conditions were just right they could talk over the phone, or in the most ideal situations on Skype, this was an ideal situation. No impending threat of attacks, the fighting had ceased thanks to snow on the mountains keeping the Taliban at bay. It was a relief to finally just get this chance to talk, even if it seemed like it was insignificant to outsiders, those who were in the military and were military boyfriends like Armin knew every moment counted when they were over there.

“Again? But you missed Christmas in your first deployment.” Whine obvious in Armin’s voice, Eren felt a little pain over this. “I can’t exactly go to Jean and Mikasa’s either this time, we moved to far away.” Huffs and puffs, Eren knew Armin loved him, but the blond sure did have a temper sometimes, which could be worse than his. “I don’t want to spend my Christmas alone Eren. I really really don’t. It isn’t fair, why can’t someone else take it?” Of course that was only a natural reaction, especially since Eren and Armin had not yet been married and they could not adopt, and even if they had, he would still be receiving a similar scolding from his boyfriend because the kid would also want Eren to be home for such a special holiday.

“Well you’ll still have Titan there with you.” Eren’s attempt at reasoning of course was just him trying to sooth the beast before it really came out. Yes he knew their Great Dane was not the same company as he was, nor was it exactly the same without Eren being there, but he could at least try to make Armin a little bit happier. That seemed to get a momentary smile before Armin went back to being a sour puss.

“I do, but it’s not the same as you.” He huffed a bit again. He did look over to where the dog was sleeping after originally getting uber excited and all up in the webcam after hearing Eren’s voice coming out of the computer. Six months, that is how long it had been since he had last been home. Of course now there was some sort of order going on in the background. A sigh followed that, Armin knew exactly what such a blast meant.

“I’m sorry Armin, I have to go, love you.” Eren pressed his lips to his fingers and then to the webcam like he always did when he was saying goodbye after a video call.

“I know...I love you too.” Armin returned the gesture before exiting the call like he always did first. For him, lingering was just too sad and just not very pleasant at all. He did not like it, and Eren knew that.

“Eren this is really cruel you know that right?” Thomas’s voice cut through what had faded into silence while Eren sat there smirking about his little plan to surprise Armin in two days time  on Christmas morning.

“Yes, but it will be well worth it, besides, you and Mina already agreed to help me with this evil plan of mine. It’s a bit to late to back out now.”  Eren teased as he grabbed his travel bag up and started to head for their transport to home.

“I know, it just feels so wrong to be doing this. I mean, you saw how hurt he looked over that call.” The other male’s response was truthful, and Eren had indeed noticed it, but he thought it would make his surprise that much better.

“I know, but that will make this all even better in the end.” Confidence came from his voice as they boarded and started the long journey home. Technically they were supposed to sleep and be quite, but no one could do that, not even the superiors. The hangar full of marines buzzed with with excitement and speaking of seeing families, fiances, spouses, children, and boyfriends or girlfriends again after six months.

Eren spoke, but not often. Once they landed early on the morning of Christmas eve, he grabbed a ride with Thomas, Mina, and their daughter Lisa. Eren explained he just planned to surprise Armin to Lisa. later that day with Mina’s help he snuck to a jewelry store he placed an order in six months earlier and got Armin’s present.

The next morning, Christmas morning, he got into the back of the Wagner family car and laid down in the back with a bow on him. He felt them stop a block away from his house, and that is were he assumed Thomas got into the  back seat and ducked down before Mina resumed the drive to Eren and Armin’s place.

When she finally stopped Eren could definitely hear the barking, and a somewhat annoyed Armin telling Titan to calm down as Mina asked him to help her get something Eren asked her to bring over out of the back.

He smiled widely when the door opened and Armin saw him originally going quite as Mina started to record it.  Armin was quite for a few seconds before letting out a startled yelp at seeing a person in the back of Mina’s car, this was followed by a somewhat angry greeting.

“You fucking asshole!” Armin yelled and hit Eren as he laughed and pulled the blond into a hug. This was almost exactly what Eren had expected from his boyfriend upon this surprise return on Christmas day.

“This is just what I expected.” He explained to the camera with a laugh. “Armin, I promise you I did not come home on Christmas empty handed, and I probably should have done this a while ago.”

He slowly sank to a knee as he revealed a ring. “Armin you have been by side since we were kids, and even gave up your dreams of college just so I could follow my dream of being a marine, and just so I would be happy, now let me make you happy, and make me the luckiest man alive. What I am trying to say is, Armin Arlert, will you marry me?”

Armin had covered his mouth shocked that Eren was doing this here and now. He really had not expected any of this, and he really was having a good Christmas now.

“Oh my....yes....Yes Eren Yeager I will marry you!” A hug and kiss ensued. As Eren stood up and turned to Thomas and them, thanking them before they left to have their Christmas.

Then Eren turned and headed right for the door.

“Eren, are you sure you want to go in first? Titan will tackle you.” Armin was concerned about Eren being hurt after all he did in Afghanistan, just a regular fear one would have after Eren had been to war.

“I am hoping he’ll do that, I haven’t seen him in six months.” Eren laughed as he walked towards the impending tackle of doom, and Armin just shook his head with a laugh.


End file.
